(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an end connector for coaxial cable, and more particularly, to an end connector for sealably connecting a coaxial cable to a wired television receiver or other electronic terminal device using an adapter therebetween.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is a well-known conventional technique to connect a coaxial cable with one of electronic devices such as TV, CB, FM radio receiver or amateur radio systems by means of a typical F series end connector screwing to an auxiliary interface connector.
It is one of the fatal disadvantages of a connector making a joint with a coaxial cable that it is susceptible to moisture infringement from incomplete sealing between the connector body and the cable shield. A typical example for a conventional F series coaxial cable connector 10 is illustrated in FIG. 1. A coaxial cable connector 10 is composed of a connector body 11, a sleeve 12, a threaded tube 13 rotatably disposed at one end of the sleeve 12, and a nut 14 fitted over around the thread tube 13.
The connector 10 is inserted into the sleeve 12 together with a coaxial cable 15 such that the cable insulation layer with a center conductor 16 is held in the nut 14 thereby completing an assembly of the cable connector 10 with the coaxial cable 15. Braided cable shield and outer sheath of the coaxial cable 15 is disposed between the thread tube 13 and the sleeve 12. A hexagonal compression tool is used to apply a compressive force on the sleeve 12 so as to forcibly make a sealed engagement between the sleeve 12 and the outer sheath of the coaxial cable 15. However, the strength of force exerted on the cable joint by the compression tool operators differs considerably so that degree of tightness between the sleeve 12 and the cable 15 cannot be maintained at a desired level, accordingly, there exists a passage for moisture infringement therefrom and reaching the braided shield resulting in degrading signal transmission property at the joint. Hence, the possibility of moisture infringement therefrom shall be absolutely eliminated.
Accordingly, it is a must to provide an end connector which can be tightly engaged with the cable so as to prevent entry of rain water and corrosion so as to ensure durable mechanical engagement between the joint portions.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide an end connector for coaxial cable forming an annular protrusion around the end of the outer wall surface of an outer sleeve, the annular protrusion is made to reduce the diameter at the end of the outer sleeve after being squeezed so as to make a perfectly tight engagement between the end of the outer sleeve and the cable outer sheath.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide an end connector for coaxial cable forming at least an annular protrusion around near the end of the outer wall surface of an outer sleeve such that when the outer sleeve is compressed to cure inwardly, the annular protrusion is depressed inwardly by squeezing thereby perfectly engaging with the cable outer sheath to form a multiple water tight protection.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide an end connector for coaxial cable wherein a easily breakable ditch is formed between the annular protrusion and the outer wall surface of the outer sleeve so as to easily deform the annular protrusion.
The invention as well as its many advantages may be further understood by the following detailed description of the embodiments with reference to the accompanied drawings.